


If you weren't mine, I'd be jealous of your love

by linzackles



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linzackles/pseuds/linzackles
Summary: (Mostly fluffy) Tumblr prompt fills.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 26
Kudos: 140





	1. Clothes Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> I filled a few prompts over on my Tumblr and people asked me to put them up here, too, so this is me doing that :) I may also add one or two short drabbles I wrote once upon a time but never got around to finishing/posting.
> 
> This one came from @inyoursheets: FLUFFY BRIO PROMPTS YOU SAY??? if you're up for it I would love some Clothes Sharing (idk why this is the first thing I'm thinking of)

Rio’s skinny. 

Beth has always known this. Has tried, honestly, her best to rectify it – but god if the man can’t put away food like a vacuum and not gain an inch anywhere. (Literally – he has a bunch of his clothing fitted, and his measurements have not changed since they started dating. It’s infuriating.)

Not that she dislikes his body. Definitely has no qualms with the harsh lines of it pressing up against her, driving her into a wall or moving against hers in the shower, drops of water littered across his sharp cheekbones. 

But none of that helps her current predicament. Which is standing in his closet helplessly staring at his racks and racks of exquisite clothing and not a single thing that will fit her. 

He’d accidentally (so he says) ripped the buttons off her blouse last night then… _distracted_ her all morning, and now she has to go to the pickup line in a lace bra and jeans unless she can find something that could both hug his lithe frame and somehow accommodate her generous chest. 

After a minute, she huffs, heading out. 

“Rio,” she whines. 

He’s in the kitchen making coffee and he turns with a lifted brow. 

“’Sup?”

“Do you have _anything_ that will fit?”

Now his gaze flicks down in a way that makes her fold her arms even as she shoots him a glare.

He smirks lewdly before meeting her eyes. 

“Uh, you check the–”

“Donation pile? Yes. Which, by the way, isn’t a pile. It’s a t-shirt and a pair of shoes.”

“And neither of em fit?”

She raises a testy brow and he bursts into laughter. 

Rounding the island, she glares. 

“This is your fault. You’re going to fix it.”

“Hmm. Well. Got an idea.”

“What is it?”

“C’mere,” he jerks his head. 

“I have to leave soon,” she says as she approaches. 

“I know,” he nods solemnly. “Turn around.”

It’s usually best just to humour him, so she does, and she groans in complaint when his lips land in her neck. He doesn’t waste a second, hands going to undo the hooks on her bra. 

“Your idea is for me to flash everyone at my son’s school?” 

Her tone is as annoyed as she can manage, trying hard to sound like she’s not beginning to melt into his body with the way he’s kissing her.

“Never said what the idea was _about_ ,” he returns, and she can feel his smug smile in her neck. 

“God, you’re annoying,” she says, but it comes out breathy. 

He spins her around, kisses moving onto her chest until she’s tossing her head back, moaning a little. 

But then there’s a sudden _pop_ as he releases her nipple, straightening back up.

Her eyes burn. “You’re not serious.”

“’Pologies, ma. But I really do got an idea this time.”

She watches as he stretches up then begins pulling off the t-shirt he’s wearing right now, which is faded to the point of not having a colour anymore – probably the only thing he owns that didn’t still have a price tag attached to it in this tax year. But… it _is baggy_. 

He passes it to her with a sheepish smile and she fixes her bra first before taking it from him and putting it on. 

It fits, but.

“I look like a house.”

The neckline is ridiculously unflattering to her huge boobs and she just _looks_ like she’d spent the night at a man’s house. Rio clicks his tongue.

“Tuck it in a lil,” he says, but then goes ahead and does it himself, the French tuck messy but managing to improve the situation somewhat. 

He steps back to admire his work. 

“You look cute.”

She’s still blinking in shock at this offhand compliment when he runs a finger under her chin softly. 

“Hmmm,” he nods firmly, like he’s formally appraised her. 

She rolls her eyes as dramatically as she can manage – mainly to stave off a blush, which feels extra likely now that his scent, clung to the t-shirt, hits her nose. 

God, she really has to go. 

But the thing is, now _he’s_ topless and she said she had no problems with his body, didn’t she? 

She feels his smile against her lips before he moans into the kiss, her hands slowly feeling over the hard planes of his chest. 

...And the next time they see each other, he’s wearing a hoodie two times too big for him.


	2. Get Got

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Not sure if you are still taking prompts & this isn't Brio, but what about the 2x10 [Rio, Annie and Ruby] scene? Like did they say they would just go to Canada? Or did (probably) Annie blurt out about the school trip? Basically, give me all the banter! Please & thank you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I _adore_ writing this trio!

“‘Ey, ladies.”

Rio sits down smoothly and Annie wonders whether the guy has heard of lighter colours. It’s _daytime_. 

Plus, why can’t he sit further away? 

She wrings her hands. He looks incredibly smug for some reason and it’s unsettling her. 

Also, the fact that they’re about to engage in illegal activity behind her sister’s back – yeah, that’s an issue, too. (And what kind of a world is it where she isn’t actually sure which of the two is the greater crime?) 

Then he looks at her. 

“So how we gon’ do this?”

She turns to Ruby, who unsurprisingly still isn’t budging, before looking back at Rio with a huff.

“Well, we have a fast track to Canada so I was thinking pills, but–”

“My bad,“ he sniffs out a laugh. “I meant how y'all gonna convince me this is worth my while?”

Oh. 

She’d been more caught up in the planning than pitching side of things – seriously, would it have killed Ruby to help with, like, _any_ prep for this meeting??

But since she seems to have suddenly lost all speech beside her, Annie goes with the best she has at the tip of her tongue. 

“Uh, well, you’ll be making money and–”

“'Cuz _I’m_ the one who needs _you_?” he squints, mock-puzzled.

And the words make her remember having to steal bread from Fine & Frugal just so Sadie could have lunch. God. 

“Listen,” she scoffs, “you’re thinking about this all wrong. Do you _need_ us? No. But what’s better than a million bucks? _Two_ million bucks.” 

Ruby elbows her sharply and she realises she’d kind of just promised to double his profits. She flushes before clearing her throat loudly. 

“Estimates, obviously.”

He’s in profile now, staring at the kids playing on the jungle gym. 

“Obviously.” 

“The point is, we can be good for each other. A symbiotic relationship. The family back together. And I know what you’re thinking: what about Beth? But I’m her better half – the truth is, she was holding us back, man. We could go platinum.”

She’s really just rambling at this point, trying to get a read on him while simultaneously desperate for him not to just get up and leave. 

But he’s like a fucking _sphinx_ , she’s getting nothing from him.

Then, finally, a single word.

“ _Us_?”

Now he swivels to face her again.

She gestures between him and them.

“ _Us_. Our _potential_.”

The side of his lip quirks up and then he leans forward a little, hands still stuck into his pockets, to get a glance at Ruby. 

“What about you? You in on all this potential?”

“I’m the sidecar stuck to this crashing train.”

But she mutters it lowly enough under her breath that Annie doesn’t think there’s any way he can even hear it. 

“The point is,” she keeps going, “I can do anything Beth can do. Better, even.”

“You’d have to buy me a drink first.”

She flushes hot red.

“I– I didn’t– that wasn’t…”

But he seems like he couldn’t be more relaxed, rolling his shoulders.

“A'ight, I’ll start you off easy.”

What?

“Wait, you’re in?”

“I’m all wrapped up in this _potential_. You gon’ make me the big bucks, right?”

“Wait till your hear the elephant butt idea,” Ruby murmurs again. 

Oh. My. God. She is going to _strangle her_! 

Rio leans forward again, brow raised.

“You got a thing ’bout butts, don'tchu?”

…Ok, so maybe he can hear. 

Ruby takes a second to process the realisation of this too before huffing. 

“…I’m still not smuggling anything up there. That’s a standing term.”

“Oh, I’m real glad you got standards and whatnot. That’s important.” 

She pulls her jacket straight nobly.

“Thank you.”

“I might set mine a lil higher but hey, that’s just me.”

“How _dare_ –”

“How’s it going to work?” she says with a rushed breath, placing a firm hand on Ruby’s leg.

If she manages to actually _not_ screw this up for them, that’d be a miracle.

He shrugs a little.

“What’s your capacity?”

“Uh… I don’t know, a whole bunch.”

“How many cars?”

She tries remembering how many pills had been in each car he’d had sent to Boland Motors.

“Two,” she decides. 

Annoyance floods his features but vanishes just as instantly. 

There’s a calculated composure to him that’s sorta admirable; sorta terrifying. She misses Beth having to deal with the brunt of that. 

“That ain’t the big bucks, kid.”

And she’s not exactly the biggest fan of the _kid_ , but that can, like, probably wait. More important right now is to save this deal.

“Well, we’re starting out,” she spreads out her hands, trying her best to be light-hearted; teasing. 

Chill. They’re chill. 

“I need to know if I can trust you,” she offers an endearing smile. 

He considers her for a long moment and Annie wonders if she’s about to be murdered for teasing a gangbanger.

Then he shrugs a shoulder.

“Fine. Text me the addy. My contact’ll meet you there and that’s it. Get em here and you get paid.”

YES!

Well. One more thing.

“And let’s say… We _didn’t_ get it here. If we… _get got_ , for example,” she clears her throat. “Is there like a corporate benefit, or something? Do we get some kind of legal representation or–”

“ _Annie_!”

She’s about to shoot Ruby a look – she’s trying to set _her_ mind at ease here – when Rio stands.

“Pleasure doin business wit’ you, ladies. Lemme know when it’s done.”

“Yes, sir.” 

He seems like he’s about to walk away but then he pauses, eyes sinister.

“Oh yeah, and – you don’t wanna go ‘getting got’. Wouldn’t be good for nobody.”

And then all the menace disappears into a pleasant smile, like he hadn’t just threatened their lives. Then, with a wink, he walks off. 

Annie lets out a long breath, feeling vaguely woozy. 

But she forces herself to drum up a giant smile, shrugging.

“See?” she turns to Ruby. “Easy-peasy.”

“If whoever his contact is doesn’t murder you, I’m going to.”

* * *

* * *

[ ](https://ibb.co/sPPnnC1)


	3. A Sum’n Rosé Or Sum’n

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: For a Brio prompt: somewhere in either season 1, 2 or 3 (pre-3x05) where they could have kissed/had sex but didn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt took my mind to so many different places. S2 was rife with potential, so my mind went everywhere from 2x11 to 2x05 to 2x06 and even 2x12. But, ultimately, I chose one of my favourite scenes of the season: the 2x04 bar scene ;)

“You did it. You a boss now.”

Beth takes a seat, pulling her handbag closer. She’d barely wanted to come and his celebratory mood really isn’t making her feel any better about having discarded a human being. 

But Rio doesn’t seem to note this or care, leaning over a little to talk to the bartender. 

“‘Ey, can we get a couple, uh…” He turns to her. “What’s your poison, huh?” he asks, flicking his gaze over her body. “Like a sum’n rosé or sum’n?”

“It’s ten in the morning.”

“The lady will take a crisp chardonnay.”

She turns to the bartender, barely repressing a sigh. 

“Thank you, I’m not staying.”

“You sure?” Rio lifts a brow. “I’m giving you the keys to the kingdom here.”

“Why?”

Why give her all that cash? Why doesn’t he want a cut? What does any of it mean?

“I’m out. I’m done, man; time for somethin new.”

His eyes roam her body again – almost more deliberately this time, like he _wants_ her to notice – and she tries hard to stay on topic even as her body warms.

“No, why me?”

He smiles; shrugs.

“I think you could be somethin.”

She scoffs. “I don’t wanna be ‘ _somethin_ ’.”

Not when it means throwing a man’s body away like trash.

“No? Whatchu wanna be, then, huh? Fireman? Astronaut?”

“I don’t know.” She doesn’t. But, thinking of her sister sobbing as she played out Boomer’s grandmother’s messages, she gives the closest to the truth she has: “A good person.”

He draws a finger over his lips in quick consideration before shaking his head. 

“Naw, you’re way more interesting than that.”

He lays his head on his hand as if to study her further; take in every part that’s so damn _interesting_ to him. 

And it’s worse, somehow, than him assuming her drinks order. 

“You don’t know me.”

So much of the time now she doesn’t even think she knows _herself_. 

But he seems so damn sure, nodding with a small smile.

“I think I do.”

But for once – god, _for once_ – she can take him down a notch. Because he may know how to handle a gun or find someone in witness protection or whatever the hell else, but he’s no expert on her. 

“I don’t drink rosé.”

Not taking his eyes off her, not missing a beat, he addresses the bartender. 

“Can we get a bourbon? On the rocks?”

Something dips in her stomach; is birthed and instantly too terrifying to name as he stares back at her, eyes full of _knowing_. 

And she tries hard to remember all the terrible things he has made her do, tries to remember that the bartender is right there. 

Tries hard to remember that she _wants to be a good person._

But then she’s tipping forward, leaning into his space, and she’s just about to pull back – what the _fuck_ is she thinking? – when suddenly his lips hits hers and she ceases to think, eyes fluttering closed. 

Crap. 

It’s soft and slow, tender in a way he shouldn’t have any right to be. She feels his hand brush against her hair then her neck, some mix of tentative and delicate, and it sends warmth down the back of her neck that feels like sunshine and suspicion. 

How can he be both these things? How can he kiss her like this – _know her_ – and torture her, too? How is he so many contradictions all at once? So many questions?

Why does she crave an answer to each?

She pulls away and their eyes seem to find each other’s at the same time. He’s looking at her like _she’s_ the sunshine, like she can make time stand still. And she wishes she could, so this moment could stretch out into forever. Just one moment where they know everything and nothing about each other and it’s the perfect kind of preposterous. 

But she can’t.

She stands; pulls the key from her bag and sets it on the bar. 

“If you change your mind…” Rio offers, and she feels his eyes on her back as she heads for the door.

“I won’t.”

She hopes.


End file.
